The Lucky Twins
by KairiSora
Summary: Sepasang anak kembar yang berusaha menemukan kedua orang tuanya. Berhasilkan mereka?


**DISCLAIMER : GSD'S OWNER IS SUNRISE AND ONLY SUNRISE ! *jeng jeng***

**GENRE : FAMILY & BROTHERHOOD**

**TITLE : THE LUCKY TWINS**

**Ehehehehe... Ini FF Pertama saya, jadi... Maklum kalau agak GAJE dan tak nyambung.. XD**

Ada seorang saudara kembar bernama Kira dan Cagalli. Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil di hutan. Sejak kecil, mereka telah diasingkan orang tuanya ke hutan. Mereka hidup bersama para hewan yang hidup di hutan itu. Tak hanya hewan-hewan kecil dan jinak yang menjadi teman mereka, tetapi hewan-hewan buas dan liar pun menjadi teman mereka. Bila ada orang yang ingin merusak hutan, mereka akan mengeluarkan segenap kemampuannya untuk mengusir orang tersebut.

Suatu hari, Cagalli berjalan-jalan di tengah hutan. Di tengah-tengah hutan itu, ia bertemu dengan seorang ibu tua. Ibu tua itu sepertinya tersesat. "Ibu, apa yang ibu lakukan di sini?" tanya Cagalli pada ibu tua itu. "Nak, ibu tersesat di hutan ini sejak tadi malam. Ibu tidak tahu harus berjalan ke mana untuk pulang." jawab sang Ibu Tua itu. "Kalau begitu, ibu ke rumah saya saja dulu, agar ibu bisa beristirahat sebentar." ajak Cagalli. "Terima kasih banyak, Nak. Ibu jadi terbantu" kata Ibu tua itu. "Sama-sama, Bu. Mari, saya antar ke rumah saya." kata Cagalli. Cagalli pun mengajak ibu tua itu untuk pergi ke rumahnya.

Setelah sampai di rumahnya, Cagalli memperkenalkan Kira kepadanya "Bu, ini kakak saya, namanya Kira." Kira pun berkata kepada ibu tua itu "Benar Bu. Saya kakaknya Cagalli. Kami sudah terbiasa tinggal di hutan ini. Banyak hewan-hewan yang menjadi teman-teman kami." Ibu itu berkata "Wah, kalau begitu ibu tidak perlu takut pada Singa ataupun harimau, karena ada penjaganya, bukan?" "Hahaha… Ibu ini ada-ada saja!" kata Cagalli. "Oh ya, nama ibu siapa?" tanya Kira. "Via. Via Hibiki." jawab ibu itu. "Wah, nama ibu bagus." puji Cagalli. "Ah, Terima Kasih." kata Ibu Via. Lalu, ibu itu diajak makan dan beristirahat di rumah mereka sampai ibu itu benar-benar sehat.

Lalu, ibu Via itu bercerita tentang masa-masa mudanya "Ketika ibu masih muda, ibu punya 2 anak yang mirip dengan kalian. Seharusnya sekarang, umurnya juga sama dengan kalian. Tapi, suami ibu tidak menyukai 2 anak itu, 2 anak itu diasingkan ke hutan yang jauh!" Cagalli berkata "Kasihan sekali anak ibu. Semoga ibu masih bisa menemukan anak ibu itu dalam keadaan selamat. Bukankah begitu, Kak Kira?" "Kamu benar, Cagalli. Saya juga berdoa agar ibu cepat menemukan anak ibu itu." kata Diamanta. "Terima Kasih, atas dukungan kalian." jawab ibu Via. Lalu, ibu Via itu pulang dan kembali ke kota. Kira dan Cagalli sangat beruntung mendapat tamu yang mau beristirahat di rumahnya.

Ketika masuk kembali ke rumah, Kira menemukan tas milik ibu tua itu. "Cagalli, bukankah ini tas milik ibu Via?" tanya Kira. "Sepertinya benar, Kak Kira. Kalau begitu, kita harus mengembalikannya. Tapi bagaimanakah caranya?" tanya Cagalli. kembali. "Kita akan pergi ke kota, apapun resikonya." jawab Kira. Lalu, mereka sepakat untuk pergi ke kota dan berpamitan pada semua penghuni hutan.

Sesampainya di kota, mereka benar-benar terpukau akan kemegahan kota tersebut. "Ya ampun, kota ini benar-benar besar ya, kak!" kata Cagalli terkagum-kagum. "Ya, kau benar. Di kota seramai ini, pasti sulit untuk mencari rumah ibu tua itu." pikir Kira. "Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, kita harus mengembalikannya, Kak Kira." kata Cagalli. "Ya, kau benar. Kita harus mengembalikannya" balas Kira. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

Setelah berjam-jam mengelilingi kota itu, Kira dan Cagalli merasa lelah. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Mereka merasa tidak kuat untuk berjalan kembali ke hutan yang jaraknya sudah sangat jauh dari situ. Akhirnya, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara waktu di kota itu. Lalu, mereka pun pergi mencari tempat penginapan di kota itu. Pada saat di jalan, mereka melihat seseorang. "Tolong! Tolong! Ada yang mencuri dompet saya!" serunya. Kira dan Cagalli berniat membantu orang itu. Mereka mencari orang yang telah mencuri dompet orang itu. Akhirnya, mereka menemukan orang itu dan membawanya ke kantor polisi.

Warga yang melihat anak kembar itu bertanya kepada mereka "Siapakah kalian dan mau apa kalian di sini?" Kira pun menjelaskan kepada para penduduk "Saudara-saudara sekalian, saya adalah Kira, dan ini adik saya, Cagalli. Kami berasal dari hutan yang jauh di sana. Kami berniat mengembalikan tas kepada ibu tua bernama Via yang tersesat di hutan tempat kami tinggal. Kami yakin ia pasti tinggal di kota, maka kami ingin mengembalikan tas ini di kota ini." Orang-orang pun terkejut mendengar penjelasan kembar bersaudara itu. "Dari hutan? Apakah kalian diasingkan atau kalian benar-benar lahir di sana?" tanya orang-orang itu. "Kami adalah anak yang diasingkan oleh ayah kami sendiri." jawab mereka. Mendengar jawaban mereka, para warga pun mengizinkan Kira dan Cagalli tinggal di kota itu. Kira dan Cagalli pun tinggal di sebuah penginapan.

Berbagai hal dilakukan oleh Kira dan Cagalli untuk membantu warga di kota itu. Mereka juga membantu para nelayan yang setiap hari menangkap ikan. Setelah lama mendapat bantuan dari kakak adik itu, warga merasa mereka adalah anak-anak yang baik. Para petani yang tidak pernah berhasil panen, tahun ini berhasil melakukan panen. Para nelayan yang tidak pernah berhasil menangkap ikan banyak, sekarang berhasil menangkap ikan sampai 4 jaring penuhnya. Mulai pada saat itu, warga sekitar menjuluki kembar bersaudara itu sebagai "Kembar Keberuntungan.".

Ibu Via yang tidak tahu-menahu soal keberhasilan kakak adik itu diberitahu oleh para pedagang dan orang-orang sekitar. Ibu Via pun segera mencari kakak adik itu dan menemukannya pada saat mereka sedang membantu para nelayan. "Nak, kalian benar-benar hebat. Ibu tidak menyangka, kalian sudah banyak membantu warga." kata ibu Via. "Ah, tak apa. Kami membantu warga di sini bukan untuk membanggakan diri, tapi kami ingin agar kami dan warga bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain." jelas Cagalli. "Oh ya, Bu. Ini tas milik ibu. Kami sampai lupa mencari ibu karena tidak ada waktu luang." jelas Cagalli lagi. "Terima kasih banyak. Kalian sudah banyak membantu warga di sini dan membantu ibu." jawab ibu Via. "Sama-sama, Bu." kata Kira dan Cagalli bersamaan.

Suatu hari, Kira dan Cagalli berjalan-jalan keliling kota. Mereka hendak membeli bahan makanan. "Menyenangkan sekali membantu para warga di sini. Selain kita dapat mengenal warga di sini, kita juga bisa mendapat pekerjaan, bukankah begitu, Kak Kira?" Kira pun menjawab "Kau benar. Warga di sini adalah orang-orang yang baik dan mau menerima kita di sini." "Kak Beaumont, aku sangat ingin melihat wajah dan rupa orang tua kita, terutama ayah kita." kata Cagalli berharap. "Aku juga sangat mengharapkan itu,Cagalli. Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita mencari orang tua kita di sini?" usul Kira. "Aku setuju sekali, Kak Kira." jawab Cagalli. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk mencari orang tuanya setelah mereka selesai membeli bahan makanan dan saat pekerjaan mereka selesai.

Setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai, mereka segera pergi ke penjuru kota untuk mencari orang tua mereka. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan seorang dokter. Nama dokter itu Athrun. "Hei, nak! Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya dokter Athrun. "Huh? Anda siapa?" tanya Kira. "Saya Athrun. Saya dokter muda di sini." jawab dokter Athrun. "Dokter muda?" tanya Cagalli. "Ya, umur saya masih 19 tahun." jawab doker itu. "Oh, begitu. Sama seperti kami." kata Kira. Dokter Athrun hanya tersenyum. "Oh ya, ada apa kalian ke mari?" tanya dokter itu. "Kami sedang mencari informasi tentang orang tua kami." kata Cagalli. "Kalau begitu, mengapa kalian tidak tes DNA saja? Kalau saya menemukan orang yang DNA-nya cocok dengan kalian, saya akan memberitahunya pada kalian, bahwa itu orang tua kalian." usul dokter Athrun. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami akan mencoba tes DNA itu." jawab Kira. Lalu, Kira dan Cagalli pergi ke tempat dokter itu dan mulai melakukan tes DNA. Setelah itu, mereka pergi.

Sesuai dengan janjinya, dokter Athrun pergi untuk mencari orang yang DNA-nya cocok dengan si kembar itu. Ia pergi ke sana ke mari, mencari orang yang DNA-nya cocok dengan si kembar itu. Ternyata, dokter itu benar-benar ingin membantu Kira dan Cagalli menemukan orang tuanya, meskipun orang tua mereka telah mengasingkan anaknya sendiri ke hutan tempat di mana hewan-hewan buas tinggal.

Ada seorang lelaki yang kelihatannya masih muda umurnya, kira-kira 40 tahun. Dokter Athrun pun bertemu dengan lelaki tersebut. "Pak, saya bisa meminta bantuan bapak?" tanya dokter itu. "Meminta bantuan apa?" balas lelaki itu. "Begini, Pak. Saya bertemu dengan kakak beradik yang bernama Kira dan Cagalli. Mereka ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang tua mereka. Jadi, saya membantu mereka dengan tes DNA. Saya ingin mencocokkannya dengan orang-orang sekitar sini. Sekarang, saya ingin mencocokkannya dengan DNA bapak." jelas dokter itu. Mendengar hal itu, lelaki tersebut sangat terkejut. "Kira dan Cagalli? Mereka adalah anak yang saya asingkan ke hutan 15 tahun yang lalu. Dulu, saya sempat membenci mereka, maka saya mengasingkan mereka ke hutan." jelas lelaki yang diketahui bernama Ulen itu. Para warga yang mendengar hal itu, langsung mencari Kira dan Cagalli.

Kira dan Cagalli berada di jembatan di tengah-tengah kota itu. Para warga langsung menuju ke sana dan memberitahu mereka "Hei, nak! Ada kabar bahagia untuk kalian. Orang tua kalian telah ditemukan!" Kira dan Cagalli sangat terkejut. "Apa? Orang Tua kami telah ditemukan?" seru Cagalli tak percaya. "Ini sungguh suatu keajaiban yang diberikan Tuhan kepada kita!" seru Kira pula. "Di mana orang tua kami berada?" tanya Kira lagi. "Dia berada di dekat klinik dokter di sana." jawab warga. Kira dan Cagalli langsung menuju ke sana. Dan benarlah, di sana mereka menemukan orang tua mereka.

Kira dan Cagalli langsung terkejut bukan main. "Ka…Ka…Kau… Apakah… kau adalah orang tua kami?" tanya Kira gugup. Ia takut kalau orang itu bukan orang tuanya, terutama Cagalli. Ia sudah bersembunyi di balik Kira. "Tentu, Nak. Aku ini adalah ayahmu yang sebenarnya!" jawab Ulen. Keduanya pun berpelukan dengan erat. "Maafkan ayah karena telah mengasingkan kalian ke hutan selama 15 tahun. Kalian tahu, Ibu Via itu adalah ibu kalian." jelas Ulen. Ibu Via pun ingat akan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu adalah suaminya yang sudah lama pergi. "Nak, Pak Ulen benar, ibu ini adalah ibu kandung kalian." kata ibu tua itu terharu. Kira dan Cagalli pun langsung memeluk ibu mereka juga. "Kak, dengan begini, keluarga kita jadi lengkap." kata Cagalli. "Kau benar, Cagalli. Tuhan telah mengabulkan doa kita." kata Kira. Keluarga itu pun berpelukan dengan erat, dan mereka pun menangis bahagia. Semua warga pun turut bersuka cita. Kira dan Cagalli pun diajak Ulen dan Via untuk tinggal di rumah mereka. Dokter Athrun pun sangat senang melihat keluarga itu bersatu kembali.

"Terima Kasih, Athrun!" seru Kira. "Ya, sama-sama. Bukan masalah bagiku." balas Athrun. "Kau masih terlalu muda untuk jadi dokter, tahu!" seru Cagalli. "Ya, untuk mencari pekerjaan." kata Athrun. "Hahaha..." mereka bertiga tertawa senang.

Seperti Kira dan Cagalli, kita harus percaya bahwa Tuhan akan mengabulkan doa-doa kita. Karena Tuhanlah yang mengetahui apa yang terbaik untuk kita semua, umat-Nya.


End file.
